


The Seduction Game

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Laundry, M/M, Sicheng is Clueless, Taeyong is a tease, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Sicheng was infatuated with his new housemate Taeyong. He tried his best to keep his attraction at bay but Taeyong made it very difficult for him with his teasing and tempting. How long will Sicheng be able to resist Taeyong's charms?





	The Seduction Game

 

 

 

Things always happen when you least expect it or rather feelings often arise when you’re caught unaware. This was what Sicheng thought of when he first saw Taeyong standing before him by the threshold of his apartment’s front door. He never knew a human being could be so elegantly proportioned, so perfect.  Taeyong’s mousey blonde hair partly falling over huge puppy eyes, the high-bridged nose over luscious cupid’s bow lips and a prominent jawline took Sicheng’s breath away. Even Taeyong’s body was lithe and beautiful.  His new housemate was a walking marble statue.

When Sicheng decided to let out the spare bedroom it was for practical reasons. His old housemate used to share in the expenses. However, when he moved out Sicheng had to find alternative means to keep the apartment since he was reluctant to leave for it’s proximity to his workplace. But he never expected to find his new tenant to be this good-looking.

For the past few months now, Sicheng was constantly aware of his growing attraction. Taeyong was not only a looker but he also neat and a great cook. Sometimes during the weekends, they would cook their meals together. Sicheng found the domesticity enticing. Especially when Taeyong would offer morsels for him to taste. Sicheng would notice Taeyong watching him whenever his lips opened up, gaping at the sight of the spoon disappearing into his mouth and as it slid out from his clamped lips. Was Sicheng imagining the sultry looks Taeyong gave him during those times? He was sure it was just him and his fanciful thoughts.

Taeyong wearing tank tops and skimpy denim cutoffs didn’t help one bit. Sicheng would gulp at the sight of Taeyong’s lithe body and angular shoulders, while his brain started crafting unspeakable visions of what he might do with it and Sicheng would cringe and end up chastising himself for his lewd behavior.

For Sicheng every little thing Taeyong did was affecting him. The way Taeyong would walk around doing chores or whatnot drove Sicheng crazy at times. Sicheng would often find Taeyong stretching his limbs and showing off lean muscles that rippled as he moved or even when bending over to pick up something he dropped. It was unnerving. Sicheng strengthened his resolve to appear indifferent but inwardly was always shaken. He refused to let Taeyong know how he felt for fear of being rejected or worse Taeyong would leave the apartment. How could someone as perfect as Taeyong like me anyway, he thought wryly. The least he could do was keep up appearances and his pride. Besides, he didn’t think Taeyong would appreciate him taking advantage of the situation with them living together. To Sicheng it would seem...indecent.

Although Sicheng’s infatuation grew over time, he considered being sexually attracted to Taeyong only to a certain degree. A manageable one. Until that Saturday morning when Taeyong sporting his usual tank top and sweat pants, invited him to shoot some hoops.

Sicheng was never into ballgames, but because Taeyong asked he obliged. So there he was, always losing the ball to Taeyong and basically had to go into defense most of the time, with the latter dribbling and trying to find an opening to make a shot. It was all good, except Taeyong’s body, particularly his behind, kept bumping into Sicheng’s and the latter began feeling awkward, very uncomfortable and felt _something else_. He lost his balance and tripped over his own feet as Taeyong tried to shoot the ball. They both fell on the ground with a thud and Sicheng landing on top of Taeyong. For a moment time froze as they gaped and stared at one another, well aware of their warm sweaty bodies pressing against each other’s, their faces inches apart, breaths hot against their cheeks. Sicheng felt his heart stop as Taeyong stared intently into his eyes and as if on slow-motion Taeyong gently tucked aside a lock of his strawberry blonde hair threatening to poke his eye. Sicheng would have given into the strong urge to kiss Taeyong right there if not for some teenage kids in skateboards rolling by. Their raucous laughter interrupting the moment and bringing the two back to reality.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Sicheng said flustered and red as an overripe tomato, breaking the spell. “I’m so clumsy.”

“It’s OK,” replied Taeyong, looking slightly flushed. “I was too aggressive, I apologize.”

Sicheng picked himself up and held out his hand to Taeyong, pulling him up on his feet. They decided to end the game and went back to the apartment. After that, Sicheng took a very cold shower.

Where before, they would laze on the couch watching gory movies together comfortably, of late Sicheng would sit stiffly beside Taeyong, sensing every breath and movement his flatmate made. That evening they decided to watch a Jackie Chan movie while munching on buttered popcorn. Taeyong laughed out loud at some scene that amused him and slapped his hand on Sicheng’s bare thigh. His skin tingled at the sudden touch, the warm bony hand grazing the sensitive skin with Taeyong’s fingers tracing imaginary circles. It remained there for some time. Sicheng could feel tiny bolts of electricity run up from his thigh to the length of his body. He also started feeling something else in the pit of his abdomen which he immediately squashed by focusing on the movie instead. Was it intentional? Sicheng didn’t think so, but the effect on him was electrifying. It was nightmarish and he hardly slept a wink later on. His thoughts filled with visions of Taeyong and his burgeoning desire.

Sicheng came out of his room the following morning, having showered he planned to do the laundry. He made his way to the laundry room with his soiled clothes to wash bundled in a basket in his arms. He entered the room and started dumping his clothes into the washer. Sicheng’s breath got caught as Taeyong walked in half-naked and covered only by a skimpy towel wrapped low around his waist. It was staggering for Sicheng and his throat constricted. His mounting desire for Taeyong admittedly was now beyond manageable.

“Mornin’ sleepyhead! I made french toast if you want some. It’s in the kitchen,” Taeyong greeted with his smile from ear to ear, as he walked in and stood by Sicheng in the tiny laundry room.

“Uh th-thanks,” Sicheng could only mumble, gulping nervously. He tried to avoid Taeyong’s scantily covered torso as his flatmate reached up behind him to take his clothes from the dryer. Driblets of water still clung to his freshly showered body. Sicheng fought the desire to taste those as Taeyong leaned over dangerously close to him. He could feel warmth spread all over his body and closed his eyes with a silent prayer for absolution.

While taking out the clothes, Taeyong stopped midway and sighed audibly then faced Sicheng directly, dark eyes set on him. Sicheng could hear his heart thumping hard against his chest and held his breath as Taeyong took a step closer towards him. Sicheng took a step back and felt the wall press against his back. It was a very tiny space.

“S-something wrong?” Sicheng could only murmur.

“I’m done playing this game, Sicheng.”

“Game? What game?”

“This game of me teasing you while you deny wanting me,” Taeyong said and his gaze held hot desire, making Sicheng’s eyes widen in surprise. “I’ve been failing at my seducing you.”

“Seducing me?”

“Stop playing coy with me. I know you wanted me since the first time I set foot in this apartment,” Taeyong said. He was now inches away from Sicheng and the latter could feel his breath against his skin.

“I... what are you talking about?” Sicheng tried to calm himself. What on earth was going on with Taeyong and how the hell did he know?

“I’m not made of stone, Sicheng. I have feelings too,” Taeyong whispered huskily sending shivers down Sicheng’s spine. “How many more months till you admit you like me too?”

“L-like you... _too_?”

Sicheng blinked at Taeyong as he smiled sheepishly and said, “are you really that clueless not to notice when a guy likes you...a lot?”

Sicheng could only gape at Taeyong, “you mean...you like me?”

“Yes.”

Sicheng cleared his throat and said, “So you were trying to...”

“Yes,” Taeyong said, inching forward even closer making Sicheng’s heart race as Taeyong placed his palms against the wall, encasing Sicheng. “You need to surrender, Sicheng. I'm tired of this. Can't you admit that you like me too.”

“I... I do like you too. Very much.”

Sicheng shuddered as Taeyong leaned and whispered into his ear, “then show me how much.”

Unable to control his urges and growing passion for Taeyong any longer, Sicheng grasped at Taeyong’s hair to pull him closer and kissed him hungrily, lustfully, thoroughly. The two of them savoring the taste of each other, lips and teeth pulling and nipping, tongues lashing out and exploring. Their ragged breaths mingled as bodies now pressing against the other with Taeyong kneading Sicheng’s waist through his thin cotton tee. Sicheng could feel Taeyong’s hips grinding against his and a sigh escaped from him when Taeyong parted from his mouth to let his lips travel along his jaw and then to the side of his neck, nibbling on the soft skin. Sicheng let his hands roam over Taeyong’s smooth body, savoring the feel of his taut damp skin.

Sicheng felt Taeyong’s hands snake up underneath his shirt and caressed his skin, making him shudder as Taeyong nibbled on his ear. “God, you don’t know how much you drove me crazy, Sicheng.”

Sicheng didn't feel the necessity to hold back any longer and all he felt was the hunger that needs to be sated. Those long nights of yearning to touch Taeyong, to feel his skin finally took it’s toll. Driven by such emotions Sicheng let his mouth travel along Taeyong’s neck, his tongue tasting the warm skin. His hands fell on the damp towel and shoved it aside, grabbing at Taeyong's soft buttocks as his lips traversed further down, nipping and lapping at the sweet skin of Taeyong’s collarbone to his chest and finally closing his mouth on Taeyong’s nipple. Sicheng could hear Taeyong’s gasp as he held the throbbing manhood, enclosing his hand on it’s length.

“Oh fuck,” Taeyong let out with a groan as he raked his fingers through Sicheng’s soft hair. "Sicheng..."

Sicheng moved to the other nipple, paying the same attention to it as he licked and suckled, teasing it with tip of his tongue. When he was satisfied, he pushed Taeyong back towards the dryer and helped him sit on top of it. Sicheng placed himself between Taeyong’s legs and kissed the latter wetly, trapping Taeyong’s lower lip and tracing it with his tongue while he continued to caress the hard cock. He had to part from Taeyong’s lips momentarily as his housemate pulled up his shirt and took it off.

They kissed once more while they groped at each other, nails digging into their skin. Sicheng moaned as Taeyong dug into his waistband and started fondling his erection. Sicheng left Taeyong’s mouth and whispered into Taeyong’s ear, “I need to taste you.” Taeyong could only sigh and nod in acquiescence.

Sicheng let his mouth travel down once again over Taeyong’s chest, nipping at the pert nipples and lower to his abdomen. Taeyong’s breath hitched as Sicheng started nibbling on his pelvic area, to his inner thighs and finally let his tongue flick over the head of Taeyong’s shaft. Sicheng continued to let his tongue play around the head and Taeyong groaned when Sicheng kept lapping on the sensitive frenulum. He then took the cock's tip in his mouth and started to suck on it hard, pushing it in and out of his puckered moist lips while Sicheng's tongue teased the slit.

“Oh fuck, that feels so good,” Taeyong uttered as he held onto Sicheng’s head, squirming on top of the metal dryer.

Sicheng then took Taeyong’s length into his mouth and started sliding his mouth up and down the pulsating shaft while letting his tongue slide over the underside. Taeyong let out a guttural sound as Sicheng going down on him fully, puckering his lips as much as he can tightly around the hard organ. Taeyong involuntarily grabbed Sicheng’s hair as his cock kept hitting the back of Sicheng’s sleek throat. Then Sicheng moistened his finger and teased Taeyong's hole and his flatmate groaned and writhed in ecstasy while Sicheng went back to licking the head of Taeyong's cock. 

“Oh God...s-stop...”

Taeyong pulled up Sicheng and holding onto the sides of the latter’s neck he kissed Sicheng passionately. Sicheng moaned as Taeyong found his cock inside his boxers once more and thrust his tongue into Sicheng’s mouth. Sicheng sucked on it hungrily as the two of them fondled each other, moaning and groaning into their wet kissing.

Taeyong parted from Sicheng, got off the dryer and took Sicheng’s hand. Sicheng let himself be led into Taeyong’s bedroom and onto the bed. He lay on his back as Taeyong pulled off his shorts and boxers then placed himself on top of Sicheng. Sicheng moaned and kissed Taeyong hotly as he savored the feel of their skin grazing each other’s while Taeyong thrust his hips, sliding his manhood against Sicheng’s.

Taeyong let his lips travel from Sicheng’s to his jaw and down his neck while Sicheng let his teeth sink into Taeyong’s shoulder. He was a beyond thinking, only feeling and brimming with wanton desire as he whispered into Taeyong’s ear, “Taeyong... fuck me...”

Taeyong shuddered at Sicheng’s request and reached out for the drawer, digging and rummaging through it till he found the lubricant. Taeyong kissed Sicheng soundly on the mouth then let his lips travel down, to Sicheng’s collarbone and chest, showering kisses and nips all over it’s expanse. When Taeyong let his tongue flick over Sicheng’s nipple, the latter shuddered and moaned.

Sicheng wrapped his arms around Taeyong as he felt the tingling sensations while Taeyong kept on drawing circles on his nipple with the tip of his tongue. Sicheng writhed in sensual pleasure while Taeyong continued his ministrations on Sicheng’s nipples. Then Taeyong’s mouth went down lower to the abdomen and onto Sicheng’s throbbing cock. Sicheng groaned as Taeyong let his tongue run over the length repeatedly and arched his body when Taeyong enclosed his lips around his cock. He shuddered and moaned as Taeyong sucked on the head while his tongue teased the tip.

Taeyong lifted his head momentarily and lubricated his fingers. Sicheng’s heart started hammering as he watched Taeyong wrap his lubricated fingers around his cock and started fondling him. Sicheng gasped as he felt a moist finger tease his orifice and had to grab onto the headboard as Taeyong gently pushed it in. Sicheng squirmed in pleasure as he felt Taeyong’s finger slide in and out of him, feeling the delight it caused. He cried out when Taeyong added another finger as he continued to pump his fist around Sicheng’s cock. Sicheng whimpered as Taeyong applied pressure on his prostate, intensifying the sensual experience. He was lost to the sensations, his passion mounting. Sicheng arched and twisted in delight but he wanted more. He wanted Taeyong.

“Please, Taeyong... now...”

Taeyong understood Sicheng’s plea so he took out his fingers and aimed his now lubricated cock at the orifice. Sicheng moaned as he felt Taeyong eased into him slowly, filling him up with his hard cock. Taeyong groaned and lay on top of Sicheng as he penetrated deeper, burying his head at the crook of Sicheng’s neck. Sicheng bit into Taeyong’s shoulder as the latter thrust inside him fully to the hilt.

"Taeyong...Oh God..."

“You feel so damn good,” Taeyong whispered and started pumping inside Sicheng.

Sicheng writhed underneath Taeyong, mindless from their luscious union as he wrapped his legs around Taeyong’s waist. He was finally one with Taeyong, a yearning of his for a long time. He was almost in tears as he looked into Taeyong’s eyes glittering with desire. They kissed passionately, lustfully as their bodies moved against each other, meeting each thrust.

Sicheng forced Taeyong to roll over and with him on top. Using his legs as leverage, he rode Taeyong’s cock as he leaned back and ground his hips repeatedly, effectively massaging his prostate. The couple were oblivious to everything except the delightful sensations they derived from each other and their heightened pleasure. Taeyong started fondling Sicheng’s cock while the latter continued to gyrate and thrust his hips, their moans and groans reverberated throughout the room.

Sicheng leaned over Taeyong supported by his elbows and kissed him lustily, their tongues lashing against the other. This time, Taeyong thrust into Sicheng with a faster pace as the latter met each stroke of Taeyong’s wet tongue in his mouth. Sicheng could feel he was close to his climax as Taeyong vigorously continued to fondle him. Sicheng groaned against Taeyong’s mouth as he came into Taeyong’s fist, writhing on top of his housemate as Sicheng felt the spasms. Not long after Taeyong spilled his seed into Sicheng, crying out in satisfaction as he orgasmed.

Spent and satiated, Sicheng rolled off of Taeyong while the latter reached over to take the wet wipes from the night stand and cleaned themselves off. Taeyong then took Sicheng into his arms and kissed him tenderly.

After a moment, Sicheng looked into Taeyong’s eyes and asked, “why didn’t you just tell me you liked me?”

“And risk getting evicted?”

“But I thought you knew that I liked you.”

“I wasn’t exactly sure that you did,” Taeyong said candidly as he stroked Sicheng’s hair. “I was so attracted to you but you were indifferent to me.”

“Oh,” Sicheng smiled devilishly. “I didn’t want you to guess because I was afraid you would leave.”

Taeyong laughed. “We should have just been honest to each other. We wasted so much time...”

“Regrettably, yes,” Sicheng agreed. “But here we are now. We should make the most of it since we're practically living together.”

“That’s true,” said Taeyong smiling and kissed Sicheng on the nose. “You’re so cute and sexy. Did you know how much I suffered watching you strut around the house in those tiny shorts?”

“But... that’s what you did to me,” complained Sicheng. “ You teased and tempted me with your wonderful and perfect body.”

Taeyong sniggered. “I tried my best to entice you to get to notice me. I was afraid I failed miserably until we played basketball.”

“How did you...”

“I felt your hard-on.”

“Ugh,” Sicheng groaned and hid his face in Taeyong’s neck. “This is embarrassing.”

Taeyong laughed and said, “it's adorable. If it weren’t for that, we would have continued playing cat and mouse until God knows when.”

Sicheng smiled and said teasingly. “So, what are we now? Should I still call you my housemate? Bed-mate?"

Taeyong hugged Sicheng tighter. “What about your boyfriend?”

“That works,” Sicheng said huskily and lifted his face to look into Taeyong’s eyes.

Taeyong kissed Sicheng deeply, their emotions pouring out through the lengthy kiss. The two of them felt the overwhelming sense of gratification that their little seduction rituals ended with great satisfaction, finally having found each other.

 

 

 


End file.
